Bajo el mismo techo
by Sousuke-kun
Summary: Himawari es la hermosa hija de Naruto y Hinata y sus mejores amigos son Sasuke y Sakura, quienes tienen un sinfín de diferencias. Debido a un trágico accidente ellos se volverán padres inesperadamente... ¿Podrán sobrellevar aquella relación al volverse los nuevos padres de Himawari?
1. Chapter 1

**Bajo el mismo techo**

**1: Los buenos momentos no son para siempre**

* * *

><p>Se podría decir que ella envidiaba demasiado la vida perfecta de su mejor amiga Hinata. Ella tenía el esposo perfecto, la casa perfecta, la mejor familia del mundo y ahora llegaría a su vida un pequeño regalo que le esperaba dentro de poco, una linda niña a la que nombrarían con el nombre de Himawari.<p>

En cambio ella era una mujer soltera que vivía sus recién cumplidos 25, soltera, viviendo en una pequeña casa y sin muchas expectativas que la complementaran adecuadamente. Se dedicaba a trabajar en un local de repostería ya que su pasión eran los pasteles y tartas, ella aceptaba que el lugar tenía buena fama, gracias a ella.

Al salir del trabajo se encaminó apresuradamente a su automóvil con rumbo hacía su hogar, un poco molesta debido a que Hinata se había tomado la libertad de arreglarle una cita a ciegas con una persona, las insistencias de su mejor amiga por buscarle una pareja no cesaban.

Al llegar tuvo las enormes ganas de reclamarle a través del celular, pero se contuvo enormemente, se dirigió hacía su armario, poniéndose un vestido un tanto llamativo, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y de tirantes, se veía hermosa. Adhirió unos toques de maquillaje a su rostro y se dedicó a esperar a su futura cita, pero pasaron más de 45 minutos, parecía que no iba a llegar.

Esperó enfadada hasta que se escuchó el timbre sonar.

Estaba nerviosa, según Hinata era alguien que ambas conocían ¿quién sería?

Trató de tranquilizarse, se detuvo frente a la puerta y sonrió ampliamente para después abrirla y encontrarse con…

Sasuke Uchiha.

Su sonrisa poco a poco se estaba borrando, ella a comparación de él estaba demasiado formal, ya que Sasuke simplemente vestía con una chaqueta oscura y unos pantalones, realmente no se veía para nada preparado.

Se llevó una ligera sorpresa al encontrarlo ahí, ¿él sería su cita? Estaba completamente segura de que así era. Sasuke se giró lentamente para observarla con sumo desinterés.

– Hey –saludó con sencillez y Sakura sintió que no debía mostrarse tan decepcionada.

– Hola, ¿nos vamos? –inquirió comenzándose a desesperar por la expresión del hombre que tenía frente a ella–. He reservado en un gran lugar que tal vez te guste.

– Si, está bien –respondió sin más.

– Bueno, hay que apresurarnos si no queremos perder la reservación –decía y añadió en un pequeño susurro–. Ya que has llegado tarde…

No se esperaba nada de esto, sus planes se estaban arruinando mucho más de lo que ella estaba imaginando, definitivamente iba a matar a Hinata cuando la viera, no podía ser posible que tratará de hacer que ella saliera con Sasuke, alguien que daba mucho de qué hablar siempre. A Sakura no le parecía nada agradable aquella idea.

Cuando salieron por el frente del jardín se entretuvieron de momento, Sasuke la había ido a traer, pero en moto, Sakura no podía subir a ella ya que llevaba un vestido puesto, incrementando su exasperación

– Mejor vamos en mi auto –propuso forzando una sonrisa mientras que Sasuke se encogía de hombros.

– Está bien.

Una vez dentro, ambos quedaron en completo silencio. En realidad era más incómodo de lo que imaginaba. Ella estaba a punto de decir algo pero el teléfono de Sasuke interrumpió de golpe, él la miro con una pequeña insistencia para que ella continuase.

– ¡Eh! Puedes contestar, no hay problema –decía mientras el teléfono seguía sonando.

La supuesta cita estaba comenzando de lo peor, pero ella esperaba a que todo cambiase aunque sea cuando llegaran al restaurante, pero si Sasuke se mantenía en ese plan de estupidez, tal vez todo cambiaría.

Sasuke respondió el teléfono esbozando una sonrisa.

– ¿Qué hay? –saludó con mucho más ánimo a la persona que estaba del otro lado del teléfono–. No, no estas molestando, dime.

Sakura rodó los ojos, la voz de Sasuke había cambiado, seguramente se trataba de alguna de sus conquistas, se notaba más entretenido en el teléfono que en ella.

– ¿Qué hora te gustaría que fuera? –lo escuchó decir–. Puedo a las 10… o antes.

¿Había escuchado bien? Perfecto, era el colmo, Sasuke era de lo peor que había conocido. Cuando Sasuke terminó de hablar y colgar, volvió a sus expresiones indefinidas, tampoco se le veía convencido de salir con Sakura.

– ¿Y bien? –preguntaba ella.

– Podemos irnos, si quieres –dijo notándose demasiado ecuánime.

¿Pero qué clase de idiota era? Definitivamente ese hombre no estaba ni siquiera interesado en esa cita, mucho menos en ella.

– ¿Sabes qué? Esto no esta funcionando –decía Sakura explotando de una vez por todas–. Creo que esta cita no resultará en nada bueno.

– ¿Así? ¿Por qué piensas eso? –preguntó pero no por tener duda si no por decir algo.

Sakura le miró furiosa.

– Es obvio que no te agrada la idea, ni como a mi me gusta esto –decía con el mismo estado de ánimo–. Creo que tienes mejores planes.

– Tengo que ir a ver a alguien que esta enfermo –se excusó con hipocresía.

Eso ni quien lo creyera, ella dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración.

– Oh claro, seguramente la curaras con tu pene mágico –espetó sorprendiendo a Sasuke y comenzando a salir del auto.

Sasuke estaba sorprendido por el carácter de esa mujer, no se veía contenta con la idea de tener una cita con él, pero digamos que él tampoco se encontraba en las mismas condiciones. Su mejor amigo Naruto le había arreglado una salida con una mujer, pero no pensaba que se tratara de ella, tuvo que aceptar sin oponerse ya que Naruto le había hecho un favor hace unos días. De mala gana pero ahí estaba.

– ¡Sal de mi auto, descarado! –decía ella abriendo la puerta de Sasuke y prácticamente echándolo a patadas de ahí sin que éste dijera palabra alguna.

Esa había sido la peor salida de toda su vida, lo juraba ¿cómo se atrevía aquella pareja al tener semejante plan bajo sus manos? A Sakura nunca le había agradado Sasuke, ya que su personalidad era completamente diferente de la de ella, no entendía lo que pasaba por la mente del Uchiha y nunca lo haría, prefería pasar de él.

Sasuke no estaba para nada interesado en una mujer tan responsable y tan cerrada como Sakura, gracias a Naruto la había conocido y desde que eso había ocurrido no recordaba haberla visto con algún hombre o algo por el estilo. Para él Sakura era una persona aburrida y simplona.

Y esa noche fue la peor para ambos, Naruto y Hinata iban a pagar por ello.

* * *

><p>Naruto y Hinata se habían casado no hace más de un año y tanto Sakura como Sasuke se llevaron una enorme sorpresa al saber que ella estaba embarazada y que tendrían una hermosa hija, se miraban constantemente ya que ellos eran sus mejores amigos, por consecuente también se encontraban entre ellos, despreciándose mutuamente.<p>

Paso un año entero en agonía para ambos, mientras Sakura visitaba frecuentemente a la joven pareja, conocía y cuidaba a Himawari, una encantadora niña que en poco tiempo cumpliría un año y que poseía facciones muy parecidas a ambos padres, era hermosa como su madre y demasiado curiosa como su padre.

Cada vez que iba a la residencia Uzumaki, estaba Sasuke bebiendo una cerveza y armando un alboroto con alguna mujer. Sus modales le desagradaban, parecía no importarle nada. Sakura siempre le miraba con reproche y éste la molestaba cada vez que se presentaba la oportunidad perfecta.

En cualquier reunión familiar estaban ambos. Siempre.

* * *

><p>Como se trataba del cumpleaños de Himawari, la Haruno había decidido auxiliarlos para preparar un delicioso pastel para la niña, sería su primer año de vida y estaba demasiado feliz por ella y por sus padres.<p>

– ¡Se ve delicioso Sakura-chan! Espero que a mi hija le guste tanto como a mi me fascinan tus postres –exclamaba Naruto mientras ingresaba a la casa con muchos regalos en los brazos–. Creo que hoy será el mejor día de todos.

– Gracias, espero que le guste y que a los invitados también –respondió con una enorme sonrisa mientras se dedicaba a añadir los últimos detalles al pastel de colores–. ¿Dónde esta Hinata? Quiero que me ayude a cargar esto.

– Sakura –llamaba Ino desde el umbral de la puerta–. ¿Acaso Hinata no te dijo? Creo que esta buscando la próxima víctima para que sufra contigo en una cita.

Ante tal confesión, Sakura frunció el ceño disgustada por lo preocupaba que se sentía su Hinata al notar que su mejor amiga no tenía pareja desde hace mucho tiempo. Casi se ponía roja de la vergüenza al recordar que la última persona con la que había salido era el idiota cabeza hueca de Sasuke.

– ¡Le he dicho muchas veces que no deseo que arregle mis citas! –dijo haciendo un pequeño escandalo en la cocina, Naruto e Ino reían a carcajadas.

Cuando Hinata ingresó miró con los nervios de punta a Sakura, esbozó una ligera sonrisa mientras jugaba con sus dedos, no se atrevía a encarar a la Haruno, cuando ella estaba enfadada nadie podía hacerlo.

– ¿Mejor ayúdame quieres? Creo que ha llegado la hora de que festejemos como debe ser el cumpleaños de tu pequeña –dijo suavizando sus facciones, especulando que la Hyuga había escuchado la conversación.

Hinata asintió con los ánimos renovados mientras salían al patio comenzando a cantar, la pequeña Himawari les miraba con intriga y no perdía de vista el hermoso pastel que se acercaba a ella, todas las miradas de los familiares y amigos se posaban en la pequeña, todo mundo tomaba fotos y cantaban el primer aniversario de la niña.

– Vaya, hasta que veo que no estas enfadada, como siempre –decía Sasuke acercándose a Sakura y los demás, con una cerveza en mano, obviamente burlándose de ella.

Habían terminado de cantar y Sakura pareció ignorar el comentario del Uchiha.

– No pensé que llegarías, sueles ser demasiado irresponsable –comentaba mientras servía pastel a los invitados.

– Es un día especial, lo vale –respondió y se dirigió a Naruto–. ¿No vas a querer una cerveza, inútil?

– No me vendría nada mal ahora, estúpido –Naruto sonreía de oreja a oreja trayendo consigo una cámara carísima y de última tecnología–. Pero antes, quisiera tomarles a ambos una foto junto con Himawari.

Ambos jóvenes suspiraron disgustados por la petición de Naruto, pero sin más se acercaron, usaron la mejor cara que pudieron para la foto y junto con la pequeña se vislumbró un flash por parte de la cámara. Cuando terminaron volvieron a sus típicas facciones.

– Sakura, creo que te vez demasiado bien –decía Hinata con las mejillas sonrosadas–. Siempre sales hermosa en las fotos…

– Sólo en fotos no te emociones –intervino Sasuke comenzando a fastidiarla haciendo que la sonrisa que había dibujado Sakura se borrara inmediatamente.

– Nadie pregunto tu opinión –respondió comenzando así una pelea interminable.

La fiesta había sido justo como lo habían planeado, Himawari recibió un sinfín de regalos y se veía demasiado alegre jugando con todo lo que podía, por lo menos ella estaba disfrutando de su vida sin complicarse en ningún momento.

* * *

><p>Los siguientes días transcurrieron como comúnmente solían hacerlo, todos y cada uno optaron por realizar sus actividades cotidianas, Sakura estaba animada mientras miraba embelesada a uno de sus clientes, un elegante pelirrojo que la visitaba por las mañanas, para pedir algún bocadillo.<p>

– Déjeme adivinar –interrumpió cuando lo vio llegar–. Desea un café expreso de vainilla y un bocadillo de canela.

El joven sonrió ante la inteligencia y buena memoria de la persona que tenía delante de ella.

– ¿Cómo lo sabía? –inquirió galante y una sonrisa serena–. ¿Tan predecible soy siempre?

Sakura se sonrojó sintiéndose levemente nerviosa, finalmente se había atrevido a hablarle.

– Por ser un cliente frecuente le obsequio un pequeño boleto para participar para un desayuno completo gratis–. Decía con las mejillas tibias y una hermosa sonrisa.

– Me parece muy bien ¿Sakura? –comentaba con un gesto encantador dejándola sin aliento, sabía su nombre por el gafete que portaba, sacando una pequeña tarjeta e ingresándola en el contenedor de papelillos para la premiación–. Mi nombre es Sasori, espero poder ganar o por lo menos eso quisiera.

Era obvio que estaba cotilleando con ella, dejando la impresión de que probablemente él le pedía que le llamara en cuanto encontrara su número, la excusa perfecta.

Sakura recibió el dinero entontecida, entregándole la compra al pelirrojo mientras él se despedía con un ligero gesto y agradecía por la constante atención de la Haruno.

Cuando ella lo perdió de vista, se dirigió rápidamente a la cajita de papeles donde Sasori había dejado su papelillo.

– Tranquila, tienes tiempo para buscarlo –decía una de sus ayudantes riendo por lo bajo–. No tienes de qué preocuparte.

– Necesito encontrarlo y llamarlo, es la oportunidad perfecta que no debo desaprovechar, ¿entiendes? Desde la primera vez que vino… él me ha llamado la atención demasiado.

– Pues entonces llévate los papelillos y busca el número del joven.

Exacto, era la mejor idea que le podían dar.

Esperó impaciente a que terminara su jornada, cuando llegó a su casa se despojó rápidamente de sus ropas, yendo directamente a la tina que le aguardaba una deliciosa y relajante ducha, acercó el teléfono y comenzó a teclear algunos números equivocándose constantemente.

– ¿Desde cuando hay tantos Sasoris en la ciudad? –se decía a sí misma lamentándose por todo.

No se dio por vencida hasta marcar el último número que estaba ahí, todo iba perfecto, hasta que respondió una voz del otro lado del teléfono.

– ¿Hola? Habla Sakura de la repostería, quería saber si eres el Sasori que atendí esta mañana porque he marcado todos los números y…

Otra llamada en la línea interrumpió sus labores.

– Espere un momento –dijo cuando transfirió la llamada.

– ¿Usted es un pariente cercano de Naruto Uzumaki y Hinata Hyuga? –decía una voz con seriedad y ella se extrañó por aquello.

– Si, ¿por qué?

Se escuchó un silencio sepulcral.

– Ellos han sufrido un accidente –dijo la voz de una mujer enmudeciendo a Sakura al instante–. usamos como referencia éste número ya que era el único que estaba en las identificaciones de ambos.

¿Un accidente? Muchas cosas horribles pasaron por su mente, entre ellas sus mejores amigos y… ¡un momento! Himawari iba con ellos.

– ¿Qué les ha ocurrido? –preguntó perdiendo los estribos.

– Ellos murieron.

Su corazón dio un vuelvo enorme, un cambio drástico de sus emociones.

– ¿Y… la bebe? ¡Ella iba con ellos! –exclamó totalmente preocupada.

– Afortunadamente ella esta bien y necesitamos que venga por ella, es necesario que lo haga.

Un inquietante alivio se apoderó de ella pero aún así se sentía devastada, las lágrimas de sus ojos comenzaron a caer precipitadamente, muchas cosas atravesaban su mente y la golpeaban fuertemente.

– Voy para allá.

Los padres de Himawari estaban muertos y ella… ¿qué sería de ella ahora que estaba huérfana? No quería saber qué es lo que le iba a ocurrir. Su vida había dado un giro totalmente inesperado y no sabía qué ocurriría, le aterraba saberlo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bajo el mismo techo**

**2: Ahora somos padres**

* * *

><p>Cuando Sakura llegó al lugar donde la citaron para reunirse y obtener información acerca del accidente, se encontró con uno de los oficiales encargados ahí, le ayudó de la mejor manera posible; le otorgó toda la información acerca de lo que ocurrió, haciendo que ella se sobresaltara y se angustiara.<p>

Naruto y Hinata habían decidido viajar, cuando estaban a punto de regresar a la ciudad el accidente dio lugar a aquel acontecimiento terrible. El auto en el que viajaban fue bruscamente impactado por un gran tráiler haciendo que ellos se volcaran cientos de metros perdiendo así la vida.

Afortunadamente Himawari estaba siendo cuidada por una niñera en la casa donde ellos vivían, pero por razones de seguridad se la habían llevado a un lugar especial, es decir, un orfanato.

Sakura estaba en completo desacuerdo, no podía dejar a la pequeña en un lugar como ese, seguramente iba a percatarse de la ausencia de sus padres pronto, eso era peor.

¿Por qué ocurrían cosas así? Es decir, ellos eran unas personas excelentes, muy buenos amigos y como padres eran demasiado bondadosos, le era imposible pensar que ellos estaban muertos, la vida no era justa.

Se encontraba a solas en ese lugar, la estación de policía se sentía tan fría como la misma soledad.

Las promesas estaban vacías.

Pronto divisó a lo lejos a alguien llegar desde su moto, era Sasuke, estaba convencida de que era él, cuando se quitó el casco lo comprobó. A diferencia de ella él no se veía tan agitado pero se notaba lo afectado en sus expresiones, Naruto era… su mejor y único amigo.

– Sasuke… –dijo ella cuando él abrió la puerta y la vio estar ahí parada, con las lágrimas resbalando por sus finas mejillas.

Inconscientemente ella comenzó a acercarse a Sasuke, que se mantuvo frente a ella sin decir nada, esperando que cualquier cosa ocurriese o que le dijese algo que para su sorpresa ella se mantuvo callada.

Sakura acortó la distancia entre ellos y lo rodeó con sus brazos, abrazando afectivamente al Uchiha y sorprendiéndolo inmediatamente. Ella lloraba, lo sabía, estaba tan shockeado que tuvo que reaccionar rápidamente para corresponder siquiera el abrazo e imitar las mismas acciones, costaba hacerlo, para él.

* * *

><p>Ambos tuvieron que dirigirse a la casa de sus amigos, Sakura hizo algunas llamadas esperando alguna respuesta que pudiera servirle de ayuda, no quería dejar a Himawari en un orfanato así como así.<p>

Sasuke observaba a Sakura estresarse, reconocía que esa mujer tenía carácter y el suficiente como para controlar una situación por sí misma, no le gustaba que las cosas se salieran de control, ella lo odiaba.

Gritaba fuertemente y peleaba con la persona al otro lado de la línea.

– Tendremos que esperar –decía ella colgando–. Si quieres puedes quedarte a dormir en su habitación, yo dormiré en el cuarto de invitados…

Sasuke se mantuvo callado un largo rato, seguía crispado por todo lo ocurrido, le costaba asimilarlo.

Por donde quiera que mirase, se mantenía la esencia de sus amigos, sus pertenencias, ropas, fotos, todo estaba ahí. Algunas cosas estaban a medio hacer, así como algunas prendas de vestir que habían salido del cuarto de lavado, todo estaba como ellos lo habían dejado y eso era… muy nostálgico.

Les había costado dormir aquella noche.

Al día siguiente después de despertar, Sasuke se encontró con Sakura en la cocina, ella estaba limpiando algunas cosas, característico de ella amar el orden y la limpieza, Sasuke optó por preguntar algo.

– Y… ¿llamaron?

– Su abogado llamó, viene en camino –Sakura suspiró con pesadez y ambos tuvieron que esperar muy poco tiempo para que el hombre hiciera su aparición en la casa.

Un hombre de mediana estatura, con un portafolios negro al igual que su elegante traje formal, con una expresión relajada en su rostro y una ligera sonrisa los invitó a tomar asiento a escuchar todo lo que ellos tenían que saber.

Todo comenzó con tranquilidad, el hombre les comentaba todos los sucesos del accidente y lo mucho que iban a hacer falta sus amigos ahora. Cosas que ellos ya sabían y que ahora iban a tocar un tema importante, la hija de sus amigos.

– Sé que ustedes tienen muchas preguntas en mente ahora, con respecto a la pequeña –decía mirándolos a ambos, ajustando precavidamente su corbata.

Sakura fue la primera en tomar la palabra.

– Si, estábamos pensando lo que sucederá de ahora en adelante con ella…

– La han llevado a unos servicios especiales para niños huérfanos –comenzó a explicar con tranquilidad–. Así que van a tener que recogerla y… ¿ustedes no lo saben? ¿acaso Naruto y Hinata no se los explicaron?

Sasuke y Sakura se miraron muy confundidos.

– ¿No les han hablado de la custodia? –inquirió sin poderlo creer, ellos lo negaron–. Cuando ellos hicieron su testamento, hablamos sobre que personas se harían cargo de su hija en el remoto caso de que ellos sufrieran un accidente o ambos murieran y ellos los nombraron a ustedes dos.

Bien, ahora se podía entender todo, ellos reaccionaron inmediatamente, obviamente no estando de acuerdo con la idea, por que, eso era demasiado.

– Disculpe, creo que esto es un error, tal vez ellos no especificaron exactamente bien lo que querían pero… esto no puede ser cierto ¿verdad? –decía Sakura un poco angustiada.

– Sé que no es así como querían iniciar una familia –respondió el hombre cruzándose de brazos.

– Debe estar confundido, nosotros dos no somos esposos –interrumpía Sakura sudando frío–. Ni siquiera nos toleramos.

– Ella ni siquiera es mi tipo –decía él mientras ella hablaba.

– Él es todo un idiota –comentaba Sakura con una fingida sonrisa, ambos estaban en completo desacuerdo.

El hombre suspiró irritado y los interrumpió a los dos.

– Yo sabía que ambos no estarían de acuerdo y traté de interponerme, de hecho, hay opciones para evitar que eso suceda –decía perdiendo un poco la paciencia–. Esto se trata de Himawari, es un gran compromiso.

Ellos dos estaban sin habla, cada quien salió disparado de su asiento y salieron de la casa, Sakura salió al patio trasero y Sasuke se reservó en la entrada de la casa, esto se trataba de una charada, debía ser eso.

Para Sasuke no podía ser peor, prácticamente estaban arreglando su vida de ahora en adelante y todos sus planes –no hechos– se venían abajo a pedazos, ¿con quien? Con la persona que menos imaginaba en el mundo, una mujer opuesta a él, que le gustaban cosas muy diferentes a él, que tenía una personalidad diferente y que no le agradaba en absoluto por que a su parecer ella era aburrida y poco tolerante.

Ella no se parecía en nada a sus aventuras, de hecho ella ni siquiera era una aventura, todo hubiese sido más fácil si ella fuese como las demás, pero no, ella era complicada y amaba el orden.

Sus actitudes no congeniaban.

Sakura no se quedaba atrás, trató de respirar profundamente, sus amigos se habían vuelto locos al haber hecho un testamento donde la obligaban a volverse la madre de Himawari, con un padre completamente irresponsable y estúpido como lo era Sasuke, ¿por qué de todas las personas era él?

Quería que se la tragara la tierra, todavía no podía ocuparse de ella misma.

Ellos dos, como padres, cuidando una niña. Imposible.

Cuando ambos regresaron y se reencontraron en el mismo lugar al abogado, lo miraron con exactitud.

Esta vez el Uchiha fue el primero en hablar.

– Usted nos mencionó unas opciones –dijo obviando su sarcasmo y una sonrisa anti-encantadora–. Así que, ¿cuáles son?

– La niña puede quedarse a vivir con el padre de Naruto o sus familiares cercanos, como lo son sus primos –respondía el abogado sorprendiéndose por como se llevaban ambos solteros–. Económicamente el estado cubre su hipoteca. En cuanto a su custodia es de modo temporal, yo sugeriría que ustedes dos se muden aquí… por Himawari.

– ¿Quiere que vivamos juntos? –preguntó Sakura, más asustada por el rumbo al que iba dirigido todo ese embrollo.

– Es lo mejor que se les podría ofrecer –sentenció el abogado.

* * *

><p>Tanto como Sasuke y Sakura se dirigieron ese mismo día en donde estaban cuidando a la pequeña, los hicieron firmar algunos papeleos y una señora les mostró a Himawari.<p>

Sakura la cargó en brazos, extrañándola en cada minuto. La bebe estaba agotada y comenzaba a llorar, ella acariciaba lentamente su cabeza con compasión, el Uchiha se acercó hasta ellas, observándolas, con varios sentimientos revueltos en él.

¿De verdad se había vuelto padre? que destino tan inesperado.

– De verdad que no lo consideraron –comenzaba a decir Sasuke una vez estuvieron en la casa.

Aquello captó la atención de la distraída Haruno, que se ocupaba de hacer algunos ajustes en los horarios para tener un mejor control del cuidado de Himawari.

– ¿Eh?

– Ellos no fueron considerados con esto –decía malhumorado– ¿entiendes? Debieron de haberlo dicho, no puedo creerlo.

Ella estaba callada mientras lo veía explotar.

– Sasuke ¿qué te parece si vamos a cenar un poco de ramen y discutimos como siempre? Ah, por cierto si muero quiero que te encargues de cuidar a mi hija –decía enfurecido ejemplificando algo exageradamente–. ¿Lo vez? Estas cosas se deben de decir en algún maldito momento, el que sea.

– Ambos hacían este tipo de planes, todo el tiempo lo hacían –respondió Sakura de modo más calmado, sin dejar de ocuparse en sus deberes.

– ¿Así que debemos dormir juntos, comer juntos, y lo que sea? –preguntó dando a notar todo su desacuerdo en vivir con ella–. Pareciera que somos parte de un experimento.

Sakura suspiraba.

– ¿Sabes cuánto nos costara mantener esta casa? –inquirió molesto, mientras bebía una cerveza muy helada–. Naruto tenía un buen empleo, ¿ y tú que haces? ¿acaso horneas panes todo el tiempo?

Sonaba demasiado ofensivo, pero no quería darle el gusto de saber lo enfadada que la ponía.

– Tengo una exitosa empresa Sasuke –dijo ella con toda la paciencia que le sobraba.

– Los bebes son un caos –explicaba convencido–. Destruyen cosas, hacen de las suyas, lloran todo el tiempo, en fin.

Tal era su discusión que Himawari comenzó a llorar, los problemas apenas estaban comenzando, ellos se acercaron a la pequeña cuna donde ella estaba durmiendo, no sabían qué hacer exactamente.

Sasuke estuvo a punto de cargarla pero Sakura se lo impidió, tratando de convencerlo de que no era bueno mimarla de esa manera y que ella debía volverse un poco más independiente.

Aquellas ideas eran absurdas, pensó Sasuke.

A lo lejos, querían intentar animarla, para que dejase de llorar, pero nada funcionaba, incluso cantando. Sasuke estaba avergonzado, nunca había hecho algo como eso.

Quizá para Sakura era natural, ya que a su parecer ella era ridícula y estaba acostumbrada a ser ridícula todo el tiempo, pero a él le importaba su apariencia. Él era serio y le gustaba serlo en todo momento.

– Tal vez tiene hambre –decía Sakura insegura de lo que Himawari podría querer, así que decidió cargarla pasmando a Sasuke.

La llevó hasta la cocina y la sentó. Tuvo que intentar hacer que probara alguna papilla para satisfacer el hambre de la niña, pero al parecer no funcionaba. A Sakura no se le daba cuidar niños.

– ¿Cómo afecta en tu vida tener un niña de un año con respecto a tus relaciones amorosas? –preguntó Sasuke con la intención de fastidiarla, sabía que ella no se prestaba a estar con cualquier hombre.

– No me conoces –indicaba ella.

– Yo te definiría como complicada –Sasuke sonrió con malicia–. Ya que a tu edad ni siquiera se consideraría como soltera.

– Tú sólo estas queriendo hacer lo mejor para ti Sasuke –decía ella tratando de evadir un tema tan complejo para ella–. Siempre ha sido así.

Él se quedó callado, tal vez ella iba a perder la cabeza.

– Ellos nos eligieron a nosotros Sasuke, la amaban más que nada en el mundo –finalizó tratando de hacer que Himawari comiera la papilla que había preparado.

Como resultado, Himawari escupió toda la comida en el rostro de Sakura. Sasuke intentó reprimir las inmensas ganas de reír, aquello era gracioso. Al parecer a la bebe no le gustaba esa comida, así que buscó rápidamente en los estantes de la cocina, hasta encontrar algo que le sirviera, sin mucho cuidado. Al encontrar una lata de botana, la sirvió como si nada en la mesita de comer de Himawari, la reacción de ésta fue diferente y a la vez impresionante.

El rostro enrojecido y desesperado de Himawari cambió a uno feliz y sonriente. Sakura se quedó perpleja. La pequeña comía felizmente las chatarras que tenía frente a ella.

– ¿En serio crees que somos lo mejor para ella? –la mirada de Sasuke fue diferente, su compostura serena ofrecía calma aunque poco duraría en ese tiempo.

Sin duda iban a atravesar momentos increíblemente difíciles siendo ahora los nuevos padres de una niña que los estaba llegando a considerar algo muy preciado para ella, lo único.

¿Era lo mejor? Ellos eran lo más cercano a familia que Himawari podía tener, la mejor opción era esa.

Intentar no costaba nada, al menos hasta hallar un método que funcionase para sobrellevarlo todo, incluyendo la mala relación que Sasuke y Sakura llevaban. Así hasta poder llamársele como una familia normal.

Pero estaba claro que por ahora estaban lejos de serlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas gracias a todos por los reviews. <strong>


End file.
